Message Behind Dreams
by BlackOutT
Summary: Sequel to Left Behind Diary. This time, it's from POV of Pokemon Special's Red and Green. I can't write long chaps so bear the short chap of it. GreenxRed Green tops. Reverse roles for this pair 8) Edit: Revamped.
1. Dreams 1

**Everyone, so sorry for the lack of updates from me. I have just recently changed from uni to working life and it was hectic. To top it off, I had to remanage my times to allocate all my hobbies and also finding the time to write this fic. Not to mention I just had a roller coaster ride with my job and personal emotions.**

**ANYWAY, as it was so long since I wrote this, I felt I must rewrite this story (else I wouldn't be happy). And thus the whole revamped for it. Well not like it is a huge revamp since it's a few chapters but still...**

**To those who had been following this story, I am so so so so so so very sorry for the lack of updates.**

**Red & Green (C) Pokemon**

* * *

_I stood there, watching the snowstorm while resting against Charizard's hot body. Despite being a fire Pokemon, Charizard could still shiver thanks to the cold. Thinking that the cold was unbearable to Charizard, I just ordered him to light up the fire and returned him into his Pokeball. Though it was cold thanks to the snowstorm, to me, it was like having a rain during spring. So to those who see how I was dressed would think I was weird._

_Shrugging the thoughts away, I sat by the fire and leaned against the wall. The wall was surprisingly warm. Probably it may be because of the trapped heat from deeper insides of the cave. But I'm already used to it. The cold was nothing to me no more. And what's more, __**he**__ visited me often._

_While resting, I felt a sudden movement at my pants. I wondered what it was, and only remembered that he had bought me a Pokegear; saying that I will need it no matter what. It was something that he wanted me to have actually. Something that could make me 'open my mouth' to him. But, knowing myself, I rarely talk. So most of the time, my calls are either from the Johto Champion (also the new Kanto Champion) and his rival, or __**him**__._

_So I looked at the small gadget and as guessed, it was him. Answering the call, I listened. There was a brief of silence. I waited, and heard him gasped softly several times. I guessed he was contemplating on what to tell me, so I did not rush him. I waited, until his voice spoke._

"_Red...could you please...come down from the mountain?"_

Red eyes shot opened widely as soon as those words ended. The raven haired boy looked around as he slowly remembered that he was in the cave of Mt. Silver. Yes, the reason was to recover from his frostbite in his battle with Agatha. He then felt a weight on his lap and looked down. Lying on his lap was a yellow rat; a Pikachu. Although Poliwrath was his first, the yellow rat still preferred to stay out of his Pokeball, as though he was Red's first and main Pokémon. Gently, he moved his hands, brushing Pika's fur. There were statics, but Red was used to it. He looked out of the cave, watching the blizzard.

Mt. Silver was the most dangerous place that was known to people of Kanto and Johto. It was known to the world that several centuries ago, only five trainers managed to conquer the mountain. But that was centuries before Red was born. And Red shared the same name as the first person who conquered the mountain centuries ago. A monument, as quoted from Professor Oak, was to commemorate the first trainer to climb the mountain. The silver monument was seen not too far, which was by the cliff. Though Red could see the monument, he could not read the words as it were of ancient language and almost fading.

But one thing Red could not understand was, ever since he climbed the mountain, Red had dreams of 'Green' in his mind. However, he knew that the 'Green' that appeared in his dream was not the Green that he knew. The Green that Red knew was serious, obnoxious, prideful, yet gentle, kind and caring. Compared to the tone of the 'Green' in his dream, the Green that he knew was more courageous and did not hesitate to scold Red. And also, from the tone, the voice may be similar, but there was a coarse tone to it. Like as if he was having a sore throat. Red knew how Green treasured his health more than anyone else. So there was hardly any chance that the 'Green' in his dream was the Green he knew. That was what Red believed.

Then again, Red had repetitive dreams of the same dream. For several weeks now he kept dreaming the same dream. Even though the dreams showed that he was interacting with 'Green' that he did not know, he could feel a pain that slowly crept into his chest. Who was that 'Green' that got him to feel like that? Red did not know. Despite after several times of dreaming the same scene, he did not know. And whenever Red woke up, he could feel his cheeks wet.

Rubbing his cheeks dry like he used to, he somehow woke the yellow rat that was lying on his lap. The yellow rat looked up at his trainer sleepily and tilted its head.

"Pika?"

The yellow rat called. Red gently patted the yellow Pokemon, assuring him that he is fine.

"I'm fine, Pika. Don't worry..."

Pika frowned and nudged Red's hand which was on his head. He gently licked the fingers and snuggled closed to Red's palm. Chuckled, Red smiled and looked out to the cliff.

"I wonder...how is Green doing?"

The Viridian Gym Leader, despite holding the position for 2 years, was known for his spartanic trainings and also for his strong team of Pokemon. For anyone who wanted to find him he will be seen training his team of trainers to become stronger and guiding them to be the true barriers to any challengers that wished to challenge the gym. Green was the name of the Gym Leader. Ever since Giovanni was defeated and neglected the gym, no one signed up for the position to be the Gym Leader. Originally, the position was reserved for Red. But Red rejected the offer for he needed to recover from his injury in Mt. Silver. Plus, the gym was left empty for far too long, that the Indigo League decided to go for the next strongest trainer, which was Green. With the plus point that he was one of the Dex holders and his achievement in stopping a Pokémon rampage in Viridian Gym, which assured the League that Green was the next better candidate other than Red.

Besides, Green had this serious personality that will not take things too lightly. When he first took over the gym, no one dared to sign up as the Gym trainers in the gym. Reason was because Green's name was known to be spartanic and does not beat around the bush when it comes to work. If the trainer was useless, he will deem them useless. If the trainer was weak, he will deem them weak. However, if the trainer was strong, he will admit they were.

Surprisingly, almost 10 months later after he took over, a group of trainers decided to take up the challenge and signed up. But to be the trainers of the Gym, it was not as simple as just submitting the application form. They would need to battle with Green, something which Green was the only one who had such requirements while other Gym Leaders did not. Thus the requirements to join is that they must defeat Eevee, Green's trusty companion.

Many trainers underestimated the small brown Pokemon. They were wrong as Eevee could easily defeat her opponents without any orders from Green. Of course, that did not stop there. When Green noticed that Eevee is pulling off any mistakes, despite winning, he would train her a little more so that she could improve and become higher challenge to the challengers. Once in a while Green would give his commands, when he felt he should do that. This itself shows how strong Green could be, and to truly win against him, the trainers must think fast, almost by becoming one with their Pokemon.

At first Green thought he would be forever alone in his own Gym. But surprisingly, two trainers managed to land an attack on Eevee, despite being still defeated. Although the requirement was that the trainers were to defeat Eevee, Green accepted the two trainers as for them to manage to land an attack on Eevee with their Pokemon, they had the talent. The only remaining thing to do was to refine them into a better trainer. Slowly, three more trainers managed to join after six months from the first two admissions, despite Eevee slowly improving day by day.

Satisfied with the number of trainers he had now, he trained them to be the best. At first when challengers challenged them, two out of five managed to bypass the 'barriers'. But as soon as they reached Green, none managed to defeat him. A pride Green had for he had never been defeated ever since he became a Gym Leader. But, with the performance of the 'barriers', Green decided that the Gym will only open to challengers at certain days, allowing the trainers in the gym to be trained to become the best 'barriers' among all Kanto gyms.

And today, the trainers had become the almost-ideal type that Green envisioned. Green watched his trainers improved from a dull blade to a sharp double edged sword. Nowadays, the challengers did not even manage to pass the first 'barrier' of the Gym. But that does not mean the training must be stopped. Although the schedule for the trainings had changed and the trainers have become stronger, Green still supervised each trainers of the Gym. And today, there were a few who challenged the gym and by far, only one lucky trainer made it to the third. But that said trainer still lost before reaching Green. Knowing that there won't be any challengers anymore, Green decided to close early for the day.

As soon as he closed the gym's gates, he turned and almost got the scare of his life. A spikey red-haired trainer, with a black cape and black clothing stood behind him. Green rubbed his temples, whilst mumbling some curses.

"Lance, could you not just creep up from my back?"

Lance, the Dragon master, was the trainer's name. He smirked at Green's words.

"Oh? So the infamous Viridian Gym Leader is afraid of me?"

Green sighed and crossed his arms.

"No I don't. And what? What do you want me to do?"

"Quick to the point as usual. Alright, I have...I guess I could call it 'suggestion' to give to you."

Green raised an eyebrow on that. And judging from Lance's smirk, Green could guess that it would be something that he would dislike for sure.


	2. Dreams 2

**Everyone, so sorry for the lack of updates from me. I have just recently changed from uni to working life and it was hectic. To top it off, I had to remanage my times to allocate all my hobbies and also finding the time to write this fic. Not to mention I just had a roller coaster ride with my job and personal emotions.**

**ANYWAY, as it was so long since I wrote this, I felt I must rewrite this story (else I wouldn't be happy). And thus the whole revamped for it. Well not like it is a huge revamp since it's a few chapters but still...**

**To those who had been following this story, I am so so so so so so very sorry for the lack of updates.**

**Red & Green (C) Pokemon**

* * *

_I returned back to Kanto almost immediately at the call, and paid a visit to him. At first, he rejected that idea of me staying with him only, and not going to Pallet. So I went to Pallet Town and visited my mother and Professor Oak. And once that was done, I returned to his new home. Almost giving up, he reluctantly let me in and since then, I became his new housemate, and his new partner in managing his Gym._

_He was still a really neat freak. He loved to keep his house clean. At first I thought I might be a burden to him, but it turned out that we lived normally. Not that I am not appreciating it, but he, my dearest boyfriend, was hiding something from me. He always covered his mouth and gripped onto his chest once in a while. Although he tried to hide it from me, I still noticed it._

_There was once he left to somewhere that I did not know. He made me go home first while he left for his 'unfinished business'. I did not follow him out as I think if he wanted to tell me, he would do so. That's what I believed, and that's how we treated each other. But, did he not know how much I was worried about him? I sighed with slight disappointment._

_And it was, until that dreadful day. I was sleeping with Green when he suddenly stood up and rushed to the toilet. Deep coughs could be heard but I did not bother to wake up. Slowly as consciousness was entering my mind, I felt something was wrong. So out of the whim, I sat up and Pikachu, at that time, sat up from his basket and jumped out. He was worried about Green, and so am I. And judging from the coughs, worries crept into my heart. _

_I walked towards the door and the sight itself had me and Pikachu in utter shock. Pikachu called out to Green, and that got his attention to turn to me. I looked at Green, with a small line of blood drooling from the side of his mouth; hands, covered with blood, and sink, full of it. I frowned and walked up to him. I did not bother with that dirty hands and mouth of his. I don't want to lose him. I hugged him. He did not say anything, only muttering softly something about cleaning the mess. I complied and helped him._

_And once it was done, he sat by the bed, covering his face with one hand. I kneeled in front of him and held his free hand which was shivering. I took his hand and kissed it lightly before looking up to him._

"_Green, what sickness did you get...?"_

Red slowly opened his eyes as he gradually sat up. The raven haired boy slowly moved his hands up to his cheeks and for once, he never felt any wet skin on his cheeks. Instead, he felt shocked, guilty and hurt. A whole new different dream from what he used to have. Not the usual sadness, but the current feeling was unbearable to the point that he clenched his heart. Yet, he wondered why he could not bring his tears to the pain. Was it worry that he felt, instead of hurt? He shook off the thoughts and held his head.

The familiar yellow rat noticed Red's unusual behaviour and went up to his Trainer. Slowly, Pika nudged Red's hand with his nose and tilted his head.

"Pika?"

Red looked down at his companion and picked him up. Noticing how Pika was worried about him, the raven haired boy hugged his partner and snuggled, hoping that Pika would give the comfort he needed. Slowly, he muttered to his Pokémon on his current situation.

"Pika...it seems my dream has changed...but it's still about the same person. That 'Green'..."

Pika tilted his head and shook his head, as though confirming Red that the 'Green' he dreamt was not the Green he knew. But, Pika knew that his trainer-his best friend, would not feel the same, despite knowing that 'Green' was different from the only Viridian Gym Leader that the mouse knew. Yet, Red felt uneasy. Slowly, he muttered to his yellow friend his desire.

"Pika...I want to see Green..."

Green frowned deeper than the usual frown which plastered on his face all the time. The brunette breathed out an annoyed huff as he packed his backpack. Eevee sat by the bed, watching her Trainer walked around the room of his. Despite him staying alone and have almost little to nothing for his assets, Green's house was big. Eevee always wondered if it was the privilege of a Gym leader (who is also once a Champion) in finding a house this big. Of course, Green at first did not want it, since he was alone most of the time, until Lance somehow whispered something and convinced Green into getting the house.

As far as Eevee knew, Lance was the only one who can make Green done things that he did not like. Things like getting the house that they were living in; and now, getting Green to climb Mt. Silver and bring Red down. Though Eevee did not know the true reason behind Lance's desire in bringing Red down from the cold mountain, but at least it coincided with Green's top wish of his life. Eevee knew that her trainer is not a person who admits to things. But he would do anything it takes to reach his goal. That was the Green that Eevee knew. Eevee was then brought out of her thoughts when Green sighed once more as he pinched the bridge of his nose. The brown Pokémon stood up and walked towards the bag which had already been packed. She then turned to her trainer and tilted her head as Green sighed once more.

"How did he manage to convince me into this...?"

"Vui?"

Green sighed and smiled at the brown Pokémon before closing his bag. As soon as he stepped out of his house, Eevee jumped up onto Green's shoulder, and the brunette released Pidgeot from the Pokéball. The majestic bird Pokémon spread his wings as to give itself a stretch. After all, each time Green released his Pidgeot, it will be a long ride. As soon as Green climbed on, Pidgeot took off and as commanded by his Trainer, off to the base of Mt. Silver.

-Flashback during the flight-

"I have...I guess I could call it 'suggestion' to give to you."

Green raised an eyebrow on that. And judging from Lance's smirk, Green could guess that it would be something that he would dislike for sure.

"...what is it then?" Green said, and inwardly regretted his words as he watched the red haired grinned.

"Well according to your records, you have not been taking any leaves from your work, which is not unusual for someone like you."

"And?"

"The League decided to temporarily relieved you off your position as the Gym Leader of Viridian-"

"No-!"

"-And take a holiday for at least 6 months, which is the total of accumulated leaves that you did not take for the past 2 years-"

"Wait-!"

"-And a task that the League entrusted to you."

Silence filled Green as he processed the last sentenced, but the only word that came out of his mouth was just a simple, "...what?"

"You heard me loud and clear."

Green frowned and crossed his arms.

"And what sort of task did the League-or should I say the great Lance-wanted me to do?"

Lance smiled as he took out a letter and handed it to Green. The brunette looked at the letter and noticed the league's insignia on it. Sighing, he opened it and read. He blinked once, and read again. Again he blinked, and read once more. Lance chuckled lightly and crossed his arms, watching the brunette.

"Well, you have to take it. After all, you and he are related, somehow."

"That does not mean I am the person for this. Besides, it's been two years since I even talked to _**him**_. Who knows if he is still up there?"

"And that is why the League assigned you for it. The last time when Gold came down, he reported that Red refused to get down despite his injury has healed."

"And why is that idiot still up there?"

Lance shrugged, causing Green to rub his temples.

"That idiot..."

"Plus, there are some things I want you to investigate for me. Apparently, when Gold came down, he told Silver that Red seemed to be suffering from nightmares."

Green raised an eyebrow at the word. Red, having nightmares? Now that's a mystery. Because for someone like Red, it would be nearly impossible to have nightmares.

"Erm, it's Red we're talking right? How would he have nightmares?"

Lance's expression turned serious at the question, and that Green knew, was something bad. The brunette halted the other before he said anything.

"Never mind. I'll find it out. By you telling me, I wouldn't even figure it out."

Green said as he left the other to go home and pack.

-Flashback during the flight-

As soon as Pidgeot landed in front of the Pokémon Center at the base of Mt. Silver, the brunette shivered in cold. Noticing that, Pidgeot walked into the Pokémon Center, with Green still on his back trying to use Pidgeot's feathers to warm himself. And once they entered the Pokémon Center, Green thanked Pidgeot and returned it into the Pokéball, ensuring the other to not freeze up when they climbed the mountain.

Nurse Joy, well the Nurse Joy of Mt. Silver, greeted Green and offered him to stay in the center as at that time it was already nightfall. Plus, it would be dangerous to climb the mountain, with the addition of the forecast stating a blizzard would hit the mountains until the next morning. Taking this chance as well, Green decided that maybe he could give himself and his Pokemons a rest before climbing the tedious Mt. Silver-as Green would call it the 'God Forsaken Mountain'.


	3. Dreams 3

**Everyone, so sorry for the lack of updates from me. I have just recently changed from uni to working life and it was hectic. To top it off, I had to remanage my times to allocate all my hobbies and also finding the time to write this fic. Not to mention I just had a roller coaster ride with my job and personal emotions.**

**ANYWAY, as it was so long since I wrote this, I felt I must rewrite this story (else I wouldn't be happy). And thus the whole revamped for it. Well not like it is a huge revamp since it's a few chapters but still...**

**To those who had been following this story, I am so so so so so so very sorry for the lack of updates.**

**Red & Green (C) Pokemon**

* * *

_"Red...if only, there is a better cure for me..."_

_The words echoed despite Green saying that for almost few weeks ago. I had been staying by his side, watching him and taking care of all his needs. With just a slight yawn, I began to worry. What if that would be the last yawn he would be having? What if that triggered an attack suddenly and he wouldn't recover from it? I could not help but to only stay close to Green all the time._

_I decided to go out and have a walk. Walks calmed me down very often. Ever since I was a child, I always took a walk in Route 1 to calm myself from anything that made me scared or nervous. And now, I was doing it. I needed to calm myself before my body stress built up. Green's condition got worst day by day and despite him having a possible method to cure him, he refused it. I frowned when I heard from Daisy that Green refused chemotherapy. I have heard of that treatment, whereby radioactive wave was used to kill the cancer cells. If that had been introduced to the medical world, it must work right? So why did Green refused it? Was it because it was already too late? There was nothing as 'too late' in this world! My pace grew faster as Pikachu decided to run beside me instead of walking._

_The sky soon turned dark and suddenly rain just poured down the entire southern Kanto region. The weather took me by surprise as I had totally forgotten to watch or listen to the weather forecast. But then, I had appreciated the rain. I looked up to the rain and with each drops falling onto my face, they slowly tore down my expressionless 'mask'. Of course, I did not know that my tears were mixed together with the rain. But one thing for sure was that my heart ached, as though it was being stabbed by thousands of Beedrills. Pikachu's voice snapped me out of my trance, showing me signs that I should return home and not fall sick. Right, I could not fall sick. I __**must not**__ fall sick. Turning back to Pallet Town, I pulled my cap lower and walked with a faster pace._

_As soon as I reached Green's house and when the door opened, his figure formed. His eyes studied me from top to bottom and back to top. The brunette opened his mouth and closed it, and gave a sigh. For a moment, I thought he would have hit me at my head since he could not shout or even say something harsh. But he did not. Probably he was tired, or he noticed my sore eyes. As soon as he moved aside, I entered the house. It was his usual method of him saying 'just come in'. A towel was then thrown to my face and out of reflex, I caught it. Knowing what he meant with the towel, I dried myself while watching him slumped at the sofa._

_Once I had taken a bath and changed to dry cloths, I sat next to him, and watched the television. Silence filled the living room, with only Professor Oak's voice filling the room. We did not talk until the show ended. Probably it was because we just enjoyed the company of each other. But once the show, the only thing that kept us sitting together, ended, we both felt awkward. Green was still affected by the incident few weeks back. The moment I saw Green shifted, I knew I had to say it. I had to say it before I regret it. And as soon as Green stood, I got up and pulled Green into a hug._

_Surprise surely took over the other as his heart was beating rapidly and his body temperature slowly rose._

"_R-Red? What's-"_

"_...ries..."_

"_What? Speak up will you? Although my lungs are damaged, that doesn't mean I've gained ultra-sensitive hearing."_

"_...Let's make memories, Green..."_

Red woke up once more from his sleep. He slowly sat up as he held his head, trying to understand the feelings of the narrator. He knew that the 'Red' that 'Green' called was someone else. He had noticed it when the reflection of 'him' was shown on the mirror. So if the narrator was someone else, why was he having such a dream? And strangely, the dream before did not last long; well not as long as the first dream. At most, three weeks for the second dream's record. And this third dream, Red again felt the sudden surge of emotions travelling through him. It was as though, the 'Red' there had figured out that if he could not make Green heal himself, then they should focus on the present.

This got Red to smile to himself. At least he knew that 'Green' was not alone despite having such an ordeal to go through. He even wondered what got 'Red' to say something like that, and wondered would Green of his say the same as well. But he decided to shrug the question off, since his Green was more stoic and serious. After all, that was the first thing he noticed on the difference of his Green to the dream Green.

Pika popped his head out of Red's sleeping bag and looked at his Trainer. Sensing the other had a good dream, and a different dream, the yellow Pokémon smiled and snuggled closer. Pika was glad that his best friend was feeling much better. Of course throughout the dreams that Red had were repetitive; but if this third dream was showing good part of the dreams, he would not mind Red had the same dream over and over again. At least it helped him to regain his strength by sleeping longer.

But one thing he suspected was, if Red's dream changed, that means something had changed, or someone had started to make a move. And _that someone_ was the first person Pika would suspect.

If one were to notice how close two eyebrows can be, one would be able to notice how Green's frown can easily join two eyebrows together. And the reason was because of the snowstorm that the brunette was facing now. Just few hours ago, he had started his journey up to Mt. Silver. At first, the forecast had predicted that there would be no snowstorms or blizzards on the mountain. But, strangely, he had forgotten that despite the accurate forecast, the weather on Mt. Silver was unimaginable. One second it would be quiet and sunny, the next it would be snowstorms landing like a raging Gyrados.

Green was glad that he had kept Eevee in her Pokéball as he had noticed her shivering to the cold. With this blizzard, Eevee might have frosted before he could even reach a cave to warm up. After minutes of fighting the treacherous snowstorm and climbing the 'damn mountain', as quoted by the brunette, he finally managed to reach a cafe. Relieved to be in a shelter, he leaned towards the wall and took out a few branches that he luckily picked during the climb, and laid it on the floor. He then took out a few papers that he had in his bag and laid on top of the wood.

Arcanine was then released out from the ball. This Arcanine was one of the Pokémon that Green caught during the rampage at his gym. But after a year, Green decided to reshuffle his team and trained them. Thanks to that, Arcanine's size, compared to the common species, is bigger and stronger. But now, Arcanine's job was not to battle, but to light up a fire and letting Green snuggle to his mane and fur to warm up. Being a flame Pokémon had its advantage when it came to cold places, because they were naturally warm already. Besides, Arcanine did not mind Green using him to warm up. Instead, he felt closer to his Trainer and also returning the favour in saving him.

The brunette was lucky to have brought a small thermos that was filled with hot coffee. Though the coffee was not 'hot coffee' anymore due to the sudden blizzard, Green was not at all angry or annoyed. Instead he poured into a small pot and placed above the fire, boiling it. Arcanine was amazed at how Green could bring all the necessary essentials, despite having only a medium-sized backpack, to Mt. Silver. But Arcanine did not need to bother much on knowing more of the brunette, other than the fact that he was obnoxious and prideful, yet gentle and kind. And when Green's hand was placed near his nose, only then Arcanine snapped out from his thoughts. Green raised an eyebrow at the other.

"What's wrong?" Green asked, holding a bowl of Pokémon food in front of his nose. "Is something wrong with the food? Too cold for you? If you're worried about it, don't be. I have warmed it up for you." The flame Pokémon looked at Green and gave a light lick as a sign of love that Green had deduced it as, and ate the food as the brunette placed the bowl on the floor. Green then released all his Pokémon from the Pokéball and fed them. As soon as they finished, Green quickly returned them back into the Pokéball to keep them from the cold. Eevee was the only one refused to return and stayed with Green who was wrapped in his blanket and leaning against Arcanine.

Watching the weather, he sighed. Giving up while waiting for the blizzard to die down, he decided to take a short nap. At least that would recover his energy before meeting an idiot that got him in such situation.


End file.
